Countless Chances
by DarkBelieverAnge
Summary: Series of one-shots about E1 Laurel and Oliver.
1. Chapter 1

Oliver circled Roy and they both stood in defensive stances. Oliver waited and Roy lunged forward. He deflected and returned his momentum. Roy dodged. They continued dancing while their teammates gathered around.

Thea grabbed Laurel. She whispered into Laurel's ear. Laurel glanced toward Oliver. Oliver quickly flashed his eyes to Laurel. It was enough. Roy swept his legs. Oliver slammed to the ground. Roy grinned down at him.

Oliver sighed loudly and got up. He wiped his sweat off. Laurel smothered a laugh. He feinted to the left. Roy slid to the floor. Laurel rolled her eyes. Oliver walked over to her. He reached out to her.

She slid into his arms. He breathed her in. She chuckled, "You stink."

"You love it," he retorted. She wiped sweat off his face. His eyes turned toward Roy and Thea. His expression changed to concern. The couple appeared to be fighting, albeit silently. Laurel thought it was in hopes that she and Oliver would not catch them.

"What's wrong?" Laurel called out. Thea spun to them and smiled a cheery false smile. Oliver let go of Laurel and crossed his arms.

"We have something…"

"That we don't need to tell you," Roy finished for her. Thea rolled her eyes and swung back around in his direction. Roy shook his head. "They don't need to know."

"This about your weekend trip away last month?" Oliver inquired. Thea gave a small nod, and Roy shook his head. Laurel poked Oliver in the side. He nodded to her silent reassurance.

"Listen, if you two got into too much trouble, we can have the family attorney sort stuff out," Oliver stated calmly. Thea groaned. "That wasn't it?"

"You can be so dense!" Thea said exasperatedly. Laurel stifled a chuckle. Oliver glanced at Laurel. She shrugged. Thea suspired.

Laurel crossed her arms and waited for the younger woman to continue. Oliver grabbed a towel and a bottle of water. He took a few drinks, then handed it to Laurel. She took one sip. She tossed it back to him.

"When're you going to ask about the big amount of money we took out?" Thea asked. Oliver raised his eyebrows. "We took about five grand. You notice if a penny is missing."

"I don't… she does," Oliver pointed to Laurel. She pursed her lips. He half shrugged. "it's the truth. You should've been an accountant."

"Shut it," she retorted. He grinned at her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Ask us the question already!" Thea yelled. Oliver gazed at Roy.

"How'd the elopement go?" He asked. Roy shrugged.

"As good as it could," he reported. Oliver nodded and looked at his flabbergasted sister. Roy walked over to Thea, and kissed her cheek.

"I wanted you to have a dramatic meltdown," Thea mumbled. Laurel chuckled loudly.

"He did. You missed him almost flying after you guys when we found out where the money was being spent." She put her hand around Oliver's wrist and walked toward the exit.

"We will see you two soon!" Thea called out as Laurel dragged Oliver away from his sister.

**_A/N: A very short introduction to start my second series of one-shots. _**

**_Until next time, _**

**_DBA_**


	2. We Make Our Own Future

**_A/N: Based on the song "Rude" by MAGIC!. I saw a one-shot in my head when I first heard this song a few years ago. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

Oliver critically observed his appearance in his bedroom mirror. He was wearing a light blue oxford, with black pants and black shoes, to emphasize that he was serious about a discussion he wanted to have. It did not help the said recipient of the conversation terrified every cell in his body.

Laurel deserved someone who would be brave and stand up to her father. She did that daily. Why shouldn't he be able to do it?

He grabbed his car keys. He drove to her father's house. He rang the doorbell and waited.

Quentin answered the door with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. "She's not here. What do you want?"

"I…" Oliver cleared his throat. "I want… to ask you… permission…"

"No," Quentin cut him off. Oliver blinked twice. "I won't give you my blessings for marrying her."

"What? Why not?" Oliver asked angrily. Quentin shook his head. Oliver crossed his own arms. "Why are you saying no?"

"You don't deserve her," Quentin said and slammed the door in his face.

* * *

"He did what?" Dinah exclaimed when Oliver sat down with her at a cafe near her work. She shook her head vigorously. "I can't believe that man. I'll talk to him, Ollie. I promise."

"I don't want her to be disappointed," Oliver stated softly. Dinah rubbed his arm and smiled consolingly. "You… thank you."

Dinah nodded and got up from the table. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but I have to go back to work."

Oliver nodded and finished paying for their bill. He left and went back home to talk with his father.

* * *

Moira watched her son come home with a determined expression on his face. She looked at Robert, and Robert got out of his chair. "How did it go?"

"He said no," Oliver sadly reported. Robert crossed his arms and glanced at his wife. Oliver shook his head. "I don't know what to do."

"We rethink our strategy and try again," Robert stated. Oliver nodded at him and they stepped out of the family living room. Moira smiled fondly.

"Mom! I need a ride to school!" Thea came running down the stairs. She glanced briefly in the men's direction and pointed to them with a silent question to her mother. Moira shook her head and waved her hand at them.

"Plotting and trying to take over the world," Moira said. She looked at her daughter. "You know John is here on Thursdays. Ask him to help you."

"Ma'am?" John Diggle answered from the kitchen. Thea veered and smiled at him cheerfully. John had been a friend of Oliver's since Oliver volunteered at the local veteran's soup kitchen, and the family loved him so much they offered him employment. Oliver had met John when he was volunteering and found his frankness refreshing compared to superficial circles he frequented.

"Can you please give me a ride to school? We've got this midterm coming up, and Roy said he'd help me study," Thea explained. Moira paused in her book and closed it. She saw a flush run down Thea's neck. "I'm sorry! I wanna introduce him to you and Daddy soon, but he's terrified of Ollie."

Moira smiled understandingly. "Bring him around to Sunday dinner. I hope your brother will be in a better mood by then."

Thea brightened, hugged her mother and walked away with John. John nodded to Moira and she thanked him.

* * *

"I've tried asking politely." Oliver explained to his father. "He won't give me his blessing."

"You talked to Dinah?" Robert ventured. Oliver nodded. Robert gave a small nod. "That's the next step then. Get Dinah to help you… if that doesn't work, we'll have to prepare a proposal without him."

"She won't marry me without his permission," Oliver said sadly. Robert patted his son's shoulder.

"You can have a long engagement," Robert consoled. Oliver laughed at his gesture. "Don't worry… she's in love with you and vice versa. We support you both."

Oliver hugged his father quickly and nodded. He left the room. Robert sighed a long sad breath.

* * *

Dinah looked at Quentin over the dinner table, and stated, "I saw Oliver today."

"What did that ingrate want?" Quentin all but growled. Dinah's eyebrow rose. Quentin returned the expression. "Well?"

"Why are you being stubborn?" Dinah retorted. Quentin growled and continued to eat his spaghetti. Dinah sighed loudly. "He is a good boy…"

"Who cheated on our daughter and got another girl pregnant," Quentin muttered. Dinah rubbed her forehead. "She doesn't need to deal with all that drama. Who knows what else he will do?"

Dinah put her fork down and exhaled a long breath through her nose. "I seem to remember that you were doing some extracurricular activities before our own wedding."

"We talked about that!" Quentin argued. Dinah raised an eyebrow. "I made my amends and you forgave me."

"Why can't you do the same for him?" Dinah asked. Quentin pursed his lips and shook his head.

He took a drink and answered, "Our daughter should never experience the pain you did. I know you forgave me… but it hangs over us like a shadow."

"Because you let it," Dinah reminded him. Quentin nodded and she smiled tenderly at him. "Just consider it, for me, please."

Quentin nodded. "I'll try."

* * *

He, in fact, did not try. He never gave it a second thought. Once a thug always a thug, and rich thugs were especially dangerous. He would not give his blessing.

Oliver tried. And was told a resounding no.

"What makes you so against the idea?" He angrily asked Quentin after the third "no" Quentin had delivered. Quentin observed the younger man with a malicious glance.

"My daughter deserves better," he restated.

Oliver ran a hand through his hair and looked defeatedly at the older man. "I hope to never have my pride blind me like yours is doing now."

Oliver left and slammed the door behind him. Unbeknownst to them, Sara overheard them. She shook her head and silently made her way back up to her room. She dialed her sister.

* * *

Oliver sat in his room, bewildered at what his next steps should be. He wanted her in his life, but he knew that her father's approval mattered. It was a dilemma he did not like.

A knock sounded from his door, and he got up to answer it. Laurel stood on the other side, smiling at him. He put a wry grin on his face. She touched his cheek and pulled him in a hug. He breathed her in.

"Ask me," she whispered. He looked down into her face. She smiled at him lovingly. His face relaxed and he put his forehead on hers.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. She nodded and quickly kissed him. He hugged her tightly to him.

"Yes," she breathed out between their kisses. He smiled and twirled her around. He walked her over to his desk, and pulled out his grandmother's emerald ring. He put it on Laurel's finger and she gasped. "No, Ollie, something simple…"

"I got her permission last Thanksgiving," he explained. He pulled her down to the bed and she chuckled at him. "She told me it was 'about time you got your hardhead in gear' when I asked."

Laurel kissed him. "I'm sorry my father's been stubborn."

"How…?" He began to ask and she smiled mischievously at him.

"Sara overheard you two today. She called me, and… you know the rest," she said. He smiled at her sadly. She shook her head at him. "It's okay. We make our own futures."

"My parents have probably already planned the wedding for us," Oliver laughed. "My mother's been waiting for the past two months."

Laurel pulled herself off of him and reached for her bag. She withdrew a pamphlet and paperwork. "When do you want to get married?"

"What?" He blinked. She grinned at him. He glanced at the paperwork, and realized it was for marriage licenses. "Whenever you want."

"Judge Messner can do it tomorrow… she owes me a favor," Laurel stated. Oliver nodded. She answered his silent question. "Just you, me, Tommy and Sara… we can tell your family at Sunday dinner… and mine Monday night."

* * *

It was a quiet ceremony, and it took them fifteen minutes to complete. Oliver glanced at Laurel when it was over and said, "We need to move my stuff into your place."

Laurel rolled her eyes, as it was a running joke between them that he spent more time in her apartment than at his parents' home.

Sara hugged them both, and Tommy slapped Oliver on the back. He hugged Laurel and whispered, "I'm happy for you two… give me some nieces and nephews soon."

Laurel scoffed and he smirked at her. Oliver glanced over at them, and Laurel shook her head.

* * *

Sunday night, the family gathered in their informal dining room, with everyone wearing casual clothing. Laurel was with them, and Oliver glanced at his parents cautiously. He let his hands be seen. Thea gaped at his ring, and turned to her parents.

"When're you going to tell me he got married?" Thea asked excitedly. Robert and Moira glanced at Oliver, and he blushed.

"We got married a few days ago," Laurel supplied. Moira gasped and hugged her husband tightly.

"Thank goodness!" Moira exclaimed. Robert nodded his approval and they hugged the couple. "We are so happy you're now officially in our family!"

"Your father approved?" Robert asked. Laurel shook her head sadly. Robert pursed his lips. "I'm sorry, child. You know you're always welcome here."

Moira nodded and sat down next to Robert. Thea smiled contentedly. She said, "I'm happy to finally have you as a sister."

Oliver took Laurel's hand and kissed it. She leaned in to him. They ate heartily and chatted.

* * *

Sara hummed as she set the table. Most family's had traditional Sunday night dinners, but her mother wanted to reclaim Monday nights for their family. Which meant, tonight was a night to be remembered.

Her father was going to implode. Her mother did not know either. It was going to be an interesting night.

Laurel walked through the door a few minutes later. She hugged Sara tightly, and gave their mother a hug. She handed the wine to Sara, and whispered in her mother's ear. "I got married last week."

Dinah wiped a tear from her eye and hugged her daughter. "I'm very happy for you… I wish you both the best. And I want grand babies when you're ready."

Laurel nodded and chuckled. They sat down at the table, and Quentin joined them a few moments afterward. He smiled at his family and said a short grace. They started passing the food around, and talked animatedly about things going on in their lives.

"I'm searching for a new job," Sara explained to Laurel. "I think I might want to go be a physical training instructor."

"You would do well at that," Laurel commented. Sara smiled at her. "You are a black belt, aren't you? It would be cool to see you teach those skills."

"Whatever you do to get your bills paid and start thinking about moving out," Quentin said sourly. Dinah shot him a critical glance. "What? You think so too."

"I got married last week," Laurel announced. Quentin turned red, and Laurel smiled at him. "I decided it was time to solidify my commitment to Oliver. When I heard what you'd been doing, I decided to take it into my own hands. I'm very disappointed in you."

"Get out of my house," Quentin said quietly. Laurel wiped her mouth, threw down her napkin, and got her purse. She kissed her mother's cheek and gave her sister a side hug. She walked out the door without saying goodbye to her father.

* * *

"I can't believe him," Laurel railed when she got home to her apartment. Oliver was in the process of unpacking his clothes and stopped. He walked out to the living room and hugged her tightly. She cried a few minutes against him, and dried her tears.

"We make our own future," Oliver reminded her. Laurel nodded and smiled at him gratefully.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As usual, I am open to ideas/prompts. I've got no idea when this will be updated again, but I do have the first ten chapters' ideas lined out. **_

**_Until next time,_**

**_DBA_**


	3. Selfish

**_A/N: I watched the series finale of Arrow. There were a few moments that bristled my Lauriver feathers. Spoilers for the episode and this is a heavy Lauriver one-shot. _**

**_Usual disclaimers apply. Enjoy!_**

"Why didn't they bring your Laurel back?" Laurel Lance, from Earth 2, asked Quentin. Quentin smiled sadly. "He fixed almost everything, except this."

"Mayor Lance," a messenger called from the lobby. Quentin looked and motioned for the younger man to come into the office. The younger man handed him an envelope. "Delivery for you. Sign here."

"Thanks," Quentin said. Before he could ask who it was from, the messenger walked away. Quentin tore open the package. He looked down at two envelopes, and a DVD case. His breathing shortened when he looked at the top envelope. Laurel looked at it, and saw _Dad_ scrawled on it in handwriting eerily similar to her own. She grabbed the pile, and looked at the DVD case.

"Play me first," she read the post-it note attached to it. They both looked at each other surprisedly, and went to the nearest computer. Quentin logged on and popped the DVD in. Laurel dragged a chair to sit next to him.

He glanced at her as the program popped open, and she nodded with a shaky breath. He pressed play.

_Oliver sat down in front of them and smiled. He looked beyond the camera, and nodded to whoever it was there. "If you're seeing this, I've become Spectre."_

_He adjusted himself and looked into the camera eye. "I want you two… I thought about everything… I…"_

_A familiar laugh was heard from behind the camera. He looked at the source exasperatedly. "Well, you explain it better."_

_Oliver got up, put another chair beside his, and a shadow appeared to come around. He sat and a woman with long blonde hair, dyed, sat down next to him. She smiled at the camera. _

_"__Hi, guys," she waved. _

Paused button was hit quickly. Quentin choked back a sob. Laurel stared at the other Laurel, one who looked exactly like her, but who's eyes seemed a bit brighter than hers. She rubbed Quentin on the back. He pressed play again.

_"__Dad, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before I died," Laurel said. She looked at Oliver and he looked down at his hands. One of his reached out to hers, and she took it. "He came to me… asked what I thought he should change. We talked a lot."_

_"__I wanted a world where everyone I loved would be safe," Oliver said. "I wanted peace for my family… but…"_

_"__I told him I wouldn't live in a world without him," Laurel stated bluntly. "I never wanted to…"_

_"__And, I wanted to be selfish," Oliver said. "She… somehow Laurel comes with me after she dies, her spirit or something follows me. I didn't want to leave her here. I…"_

_"__Wanted to come home," Laurel finished for him. He nodded and smiled at her tenderly. They both looked at the camera. "Earth 2 me, please take care of Dad. And Dad, please take care of her. I love you both… tell Sara I'm sorry. And I love her."_

_"__Thank you, Quentin," Oliver said. "I can finally go home."_

The recording ended, and Laurel wiped her eyes. Quentin blew his nose. He looked up at the ceiling and chuckled. "That bastard."

Laurel glanced at the envelopes, and handed him the one with _Dad _on it. She opened the one with her name.

_Laurel, thank you for protecting them. I'll be rooting for you. Your sister, Laurel._

She smiled sillily at the note. Quentin wiped a tear from his eye and smiled sadly. Laurel grabbed it. She gave him hers.

_Dad, I still love him. I'm his home and he's my home. I love you, and miss you very much. Love, Laurel. _

Laurel chuckled at the note. "She really didn't mince with words, did she?"

"A trait you two share," he quipped. He looked at her note, and returned it. He grabbed his, put it back in the envelope. "Think we should tell everyone?"

"Moira's probably figured it out," Laurel said with a shrug. "Honestly? It's none of anyone's damn business. They gave enough."

Quentin chuckled and nodded. "To your sister's eternal happiness, then. Long may they be corny."

* * *

_Far, far away…_

He sat down on a couch, with a spoon in his hand. He lunged for the tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream. He was kicked softly away. Oliver grinned at Laurel, on the other side of the couch and who was hoarding the ice cream. "i want some."

"Go manifest it, then," she suggested. He shook his head.

"I want yours," he said. He winked and she rolled her eyes. "Please."

She handed him the tub. He kissed her hand and pulled her to his side of the couch. She smiled up at him and said, "Welcome home, Ollie."

"It's good to be home," he whispered back.

_**A/N: A better ending, don't you think?**_


	4. You

A tequila bottle stood on its table, three quarters empty. Sloshed over shot glasses stood next to it, anticipating their emptying to fill another.

"What's your wish?" Oliver asked with a slight slurred tone. Laurel Lance, formerly of Earth-2, snorted. "What?'

"Same thing you wish," she shot back. She tossed her glass back, slammed it on the table. She stared him straight in the eye. "With every wretched painful breath I take, holding back screams I know kill people… I'd give it all up. No questions asked. One more moment with my lost love."

"I'd never shoot an arrow again," Oliver replied confidently. She scoffed at him. He raised his eyebrow. "What, don't believe me?"

"That's all you'd give up?" She asked him.

He sobered. "I'd sacrifice the whole damn universe if I had to."

"To look or touch?"

"Tell her she was wrong. She's the love of my life… like I was hers."

* * *

They stood in their space comet, uncomfortably sitting with silence. Sara twitched, looking around. She starting humming a children's lullaby. Mia's head snapped up from her phone. She sang softy, "You are Mia birdie, Mia birdie. You make me happy when times are gray. Please know, Mia birdie, how much I love you and please don't take our love away."

Sara stopped. Mia felt a tear run down her cheek. Sara scrutinized Mia's face. "Why didn't I see it before…"

"Auntie," Mia reached out to hug her. Sara returned the embrace.

_"Mia birdie," a female voice called out. Mia turned, glanced at a face she had only seen in passing dreams. Her mother smiled at her from her office, and Mia walked into it. "What's wrong?"_

_"Auntie just asked me…" Mia started. She shook her head. "Auntie gave me a job. I should be back soon."_

_"Don't look so distraught. It's not like you won't see us again. You'll be home before you know it," her mother smiled and laughed. Mia wiped a tear and hugged her mother fiercely. She slid into her mother's lap, something she had not done since she was a girl. Her mother's arms encircled her. Her mother hummed their lullaby and Mia let go._

_"I love you," she whispered to her mother. She felt her mother smile and squeeze her. "I'll be home soon."_

_"You have your father's spirit, and my sense… you'll be fine, Mia birdie," her mother whispered back. "Whenever you feel alone, hum our lullaby. I'll be there with you."_

"What does it all mean?" Sara asked Mia. She shook her head and laughed. "What a freaking crackpot. You're telling me that we change history so she comes back alive, but no one knows how."

"You sent me back here," Mia said. They glanced at each other and Mia smiled. "We have to get Dad back."

"So, the original plan?"

"I guess."

"Well, let's see how this goes."

* * *

Laurel stood in the bunker, looking around at everything. She sighed and took two envelopes from her hideaway. She made her way to the Queen mansion, dialed up the safe in Moira and Robert's old room, and hid the envelopes in the back. She secured the rest of the home.

She sauntered down to Oliver's old room. She looked around, let her own memories of a world now gone, play through. She wiped a tear. A golden light appeared next to her and a man stepped out. She smiled at him.

"I'm ready to change the world. You?"

"Always ready for you, my friend."

"I'm taking your place," she knelt down next to him. "Don't worry, everyone will initially think you sacrificed yourself. Can't let you give up that vice."

"Why?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"Because I'm being selfish for the both of us," she cupped his cheek. "Best to you, Mr. Queen."

* * *

The universe was reborn. One less canary cry existed, but another had been saved. Laurel Lance, formerly of Earth-2, was able to survey her work from her new home. She felt the universe shift, accommodate the changes she wanted to make.

A younger Oliver Queen took her hand, and gazed at her fondly. She wiped a tear from her cheek. "I missed you. I never thought we'd…"

"We have forever," he said to her. He kissed her cheek softly and she cried. _Her _Oliver.

She wished the other one would be happy with every amend she made for him.

* * *

Lights. Doctor. Black.

_"Wake up!" A voice cried into her darkness. She veered around, but the sound echoed in her darkness. _

_A door appeared. She took a step toward it, put her fist up to knock. It flew open. She stepped into her apartment, with the pictures of family hanging on the walls. Her mint chocolate chip ice cream sitting on the coffee table. Two spoons. Tears ran. _

_"This isn't yours," a voice said. She looked. Another her, with short blonde hair, stood next to her. She had a weary face, one full of battles. _

_"Siren," she said. _

_"Canary," was the reply. She laughed and hugged the other woman closely. Tentative arms raised in return. She squeezed tightly. _

_"It's nice to finally meet you," she said. They took a small step back. She looked at a face identical to her own, but with more frown lines and a hardness she had not developed. She knew the other was seeing her softness, the subtle differences between them. _

_"He's waiting for you," the other said. She nodded and smiled sadly. "I… wanted to tell you. Thank you."_

_"For what?"_

_"Sharing your light so I could find mine again."_

_"You just needed some kindling."_

_"Go. He's waiting for you. He'll need you when he wakes up. I left you both presents."_

_"Thank you, for protecting him."_

_They regarded each other, in intimate silence. They smiled their half smiles and she walked out the door._

"L-Laurel?" A broken whisper came. She reached out to the voice, felt a hand grasp hers. Her hand was bought to a bristled cheek and she opened her eyes. Green stared back at her.

"Ollie?" She whispered. He nodded and kissed her open palm. "What happened?"

"We… I thought I lost you," he said. She started to shake her head. He shook his at her. "I want to tell you… I…"

She grabbed his neck and brought him down to her. She kissed him with all her mustered strength. He eased her back into the bed and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to marry you," he told her confidently. She chuckled softly. She winced when she felt her wound pain.

"You've got a lot of work to do first, Mr. Queen."

"Yeah, I have to get Darhk."

"Ollie…"

"Let me do what I have to do, then we'll figure everything out," Oliver stated. She sighed and nodded. She closed her eyes.

* * *

She was not in the same life she had before. She knew that, but could not see how no one else noticed the difference. Laurel knew it was by some miracle she was even alive. She saw those she knew to be dead _alive_ and she could not understand.

Her burden.

He did not know, and she knew one thing: if he remembered their former life, he would break down in this one. The architect of this new universe, or reality, whatever it was, designed a world so that he would learn his lessons. But he did not lose his loved ones.

Slade had not killed Moira. Tommy never went into her old law building. Most importantly?

Oliver Queen had returned home with someone else. Robert Queen survived.

Her gut told her she knew the architect. But she could not remember. She did not know where the gifts were located.

* * *

"It's time, kid," Sara's voice boomed over to Mia. Mia got up, took packages that had been handed to her before the Crisis shift, and looked at Sara. "I think I finally found a way in. We're almost home."

"We're about to blow her mind, you know," Mia said. Sara laughed.

"Good. I can't wait."

* * *

Laurel heard a knock at her door one night after she finished dinner. She answered it. Sara stood with another young woman. Laurel smiled and hugged her sister fiercely.

"I've missed you," she said. Sara hugged her fiercely back. Laurel felt the tension in her sister. She leaned back. Searching Sara's face, she saw her similar intense emotion.

"You know," the younger woman said behind Sara. Laurel looked over and felt her blood freeze. Before her stood a female version of Oliver, but with her cheek bones.

"Mama," the younger woman said. Laurel ushered them in. She touched the girl's cheek and smiled.

"How? When? No, I don't want spoilers," Laurel rushed. She sat them down in her living room. She laughed. "I thought I was going crazy. I didn't know how it was possible for me to have two lives and no one remember one of them."

"i brought something for you," Mia said. She handed Laurel an envelope. Laurel opened it and read the letter quickly. She smiled at the end.

"How long has it been for you two?" Laurel asked. Mia looked at Sara.

"We've been trying to get in for weeks, but something was blocking us," Sara told them. She shrugged. "I would've come back to you sooner."

"So, it's us and probably Barry," Laurel said. Sara blinked. "We're the ones who remember our last universe."

"What happens now?" Mia asked them. Laurel handed her the letter. Sara cackled when she read the final line.

"Better go get your man," she laughed at Laurel. Laurel looked at her sister mischievously.

"Yeah, it's time," she said. Laurel got up from the couch. "You two can stay as long as you like. Mia, please help yourself to…"

"How'd you know? I haven't told you," Mia said. Laurel stopped and stared at her daughter. She grinned.

"Dinah Moira is your name, right?"

"Yeah."

"Mia, for short."

"Yeah."

"We… had names picked out before he went to the island. Our first child's names. Mia and Connor."

Mia brought a hand to her mouth. Laurel smiled lovingly at her. Sara chuckled and shook her head. "You two always were too sappy."

"I've gotta go. I'll be in time for dessert," Laurel told them. She kissed Mia's cheek and hugged Sara. "I love you both."

_Better go get your forever._

* * *

"Moira, we may have to accept he's going to marry Felicity," Robert told his wife as they were walking toward their second living room, the one Moira liked to use for dessert. She shook her head. "I know you may want him to be with someone else, but his happiness comes first."

"I don't care for her, Robert," Moira muttered. "She criticizes him too much. Nothing is good enough. He can't breathe with her."

"If I remember correctly, my mother said that about you," Robert said. Moira scoffed. "She told me you were too opinionated and pushy for me."

"Your mother spoiled you."

"As you sometimes do with our son."

"I only want to see him completely happy. I don't want him to settle for a piece when he can have the whole pie."

"It's up to him then, isn't it?"

"Robert, if she mentions her start up one more time…"

Robert kissed Moira and smiled at her. She wiped her lipstick from his mouth. He put his hand on the middle of her back, and they walked into the second living room.

Moira stopped when she saw Laurel enter the other door. Oliver stood up, and walked over to the younger woman. Robert stifled a chuckle and went to sit down. Moira watched Oliver lead Laurel from the room. Felicity narrowed her eyes at them leaving.

Thea cleared her throat loudly. "Did everyone know Ray Palmer will be here next week? Felicity, isn't he meeting with you?"

Moira sent her daughter a side smile as conversation went toward business.

They walked into one of the smaller rooms, a study designated by Moira. Oliver crossed his arms and raised a brow. "What is it?"

"I…" Laurel clasped her hands together tightly and squeezed. "Is that offer still valid?"

"Always."

"I want to start over again."

Oliver inhaled sharply. Laurel stared apprehensively at him. He took a step toward her, looked at the door, and back at her. He unclasped her hands. He pulled her tight. "Let me handle my things first."

Moira sipped tea while she watched her son argue with his now ex-girlfriend. She fought to keep a smile off her face. Her husband coughed loudly and she shrugged. Thea was sipping tea on an adjacent couch.

"I guess now's a good time to tell you that I want to marry Roy," Thea said. Moira blinked. Robert laughed.

"Darling, are you sure? You two are very young," Moira said. Robert held her hand and smiled at Thea.

"We support you no matter who you decide to marry," Robert replied. Thea looked at him confusedly. He shrugged. "We… are family. That's final."

Thea put her cup down and hugged him. He smiled at her and then she hugged Moira. "I love you both."

Moira sighed. "I love you no matter what, too."

Thea grinned and looked outside. "Though, we might have a new addition soon."

They watched Oliver get slapped and Felicity stormed out of the back gardens. Moira sighed. "She does suit that tech boy more."

Laurel came out to stand next to Oliver. She took his cheek and examined the red spot. Oliver cupped her hand against his cheek. Thea sighed at the romantic image. "Gah, they don't even know."

* * *

They stood in front of a judge, just them. She wondered if she would know when he started to remember. Every day felt like a second chance, one she did not want stolen. Her deepest desires were coming true, a reality with him and an endless future together.

She received a letter following their return from their honeymoon. Laurel noted scrawl similar to hers on the envelope. She opened it, and read, _He won't remember until your twins' second birthday. He'll need you then._

She looked up toward her ceiling and thanked her guardian angel.

People floated back into their lives. Barry and Oliver continued to train together. John and his family came into their makeshift family. She watched her old life meld into this new one, where she continued to be a lawyer and he figured out what he wanted to do.

His scars were still visible on his body, but his emotional ones were healing. The keen loss she had sensed from him when they were in their prior reality was almost gone. He was similar to the younger Oliver, but much more grateful for every moment they all had.

She told him she was pregnant, and he cried. She didn't tell anyone. Robert and Moira cried as well. Thea chose that time to tell her parents she eloped with Roy. It was quite the night.

Nothing came close to the twins' second birthday, though.

Her anxiety crept up to her, and she had jitters the entire day. Mia and Connor were restless, responding to her energy. She could not tell anyone.

* * *

Mia walked up toward the house, with Sara in tow. She whispered, "Things're going to be different than what you remember."

"Kinda figured." Sara replied. Mia smiled and they rang the doorbell. Nyssa answered, looking surprised at Sara. They hugged tightly. Mia watched Sara whisper something in Nyssa's ear, and she received a bewildered look. Mia waved awkwardly. Nyssa hugged her and they walked into the house.

"He is in the back garden, speaking with Thomas," Nyssa informed them. Sara nodded. She went to look for Laurel.

Laurel stood with the younger Mia on her hip and her son near her feet. She was conversing with Moira. She saw her sister walk into the room and smiled. Mia came up behind her and Laurel's smiled widened. Moira held her arms out to take the younger Mia as Laurel pointed to Sara.

Laurel detached herself from Connor, and Thea distracted him from crying. Laurel walked over and hugged Sara. She gave Mia a hug as well. Mia whispered to her, "Today's the day?"

"I think so," Laurel said. She brushed Mia's blonde hair back and Mia kissed her cheek. Laurel looped her arm with Mia and they walked to the back garden.

Oliver stood next to Tommy, talking about their upcoming business venture, when he felt the pain in his head. He gasped and grabbed the railing. Tommy knelt down, and asked him questions.

Oliver didn't hear him. He heard a buzzing sound and felt his head spin. Oliver grimaced as memories rushed over him.

He looked at Tommy. He paled. "You're… you're alive? How?"

"What do you mean 'how'?" Tommy looked at him. Oliver heard soft footsteps coming toward him, and looked up. Mia knelt down beside him, and smiled at Tommy. She touched his cheek.

"Hi," she said softly. He grasped her hand. She looked at Tommy. "Hi, Uncle Tommy."

Tommy looked at her confused. Oliver said, "Can you get me some juice, Tommy?"

Tommy nodded and got up. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

Mia watched him walk away and looked at Oliver. "There's a lot we have to talk about."

_He felt himself lay down on the floor in the bunker. He felt fingers run through his hair and smiled softly. _

_"I'll give us both our happy endings. I promise."_

He blinked. "Mia, where's your mother?"

"Over there," Mia told him and pointed behind her. He nodded and started to stand up. Mia helped him and grinned down at the ground. Oliver shook his head, trying to clear it, and felt dizzy again.

Hands came to catch him, and he gripped a soft shoulder. His nostrils flared. He smelled jasmine and vanilla. His eyes widened and he veered toward the scent. His knees gave out. Someone had brought a chair to catch him.

"L-Laurel?" Oliver asked. He felt the familiar hand caress his and he grabbed it. He kissed her palm. "I guess I can die happy, now."

Laurel laughed at him. She sat down next to him. "I have some things to tell you."

"Well… how?"

"Laurel, from Earth-2," she told him. He blinked and felt a rush of memories.

_He and Barry sat before the Spectre. He started to rise, but felt a hand push him back down. He saw her take a few steps forward. Her short hair was up, and her mask was off. She smiled at him. "You think you're the only one who's going to sacrifice themselves?"_

_Laurel winked at him. "To our happy endings."_

_"No!" He yelled as she walked forward. Light blinked around them. _

Oliver hugged Laurel tightly. He looked at Mia. "She…"

"Is in the house," Laurel told him. "With her brother, Connor."

Oliver looked at her small bump and grinned at her. He kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I know," she smirked back at him. "But there's other stuff."

"Oliver, we need you in here!" His father's voice boomed outside. Oliver paled and his eyes widened. Laurel turned to the voice.

"We'll be there in a few minutes!" Laurel called out. "We've gotta do some couple time."

Mia and Sara were away from them. Robert called out, "You two gotta get your lovey dovey time done."

Laurel turned Oliver's cheek to her. He blinked at her. "I…"

"Your memories will balance out," Laurel told him. "It took me a few weeks. I… told her thank you."

Oliver kissed her palm again. "Can we just sit with this for a few minutes? My dream finally came true."

"What dream?"

"You."

**_A/N: So… another AU or fix-it. I hope you are all doing okay during this weird quarantine time! _**

**_Until Next Time,_**

**_DBA_**


End file.
